


A Different Kind of Movie Night

by TheDisneyOutsider



Series: Comfortember 2020 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: “You staying awhile?”A shrug, “I told my aunt I’d be home... later. I don’t think she minds too much. She’s been trying to get me to come here for weeks.”Bucky didn’t respond. The boy looked like he had more to say.“I was kind of thinking of just sitting here, maybe watch a movie?~~~Peter and Bucky bond over mutual lossesComfortember, Day 20: Movie Night
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995802
Comments: 20
Kudos: 113
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	A Different Kind of Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, First, I lied, I said the other day that it was my last sad fic, but you see, I kind of forgot about this one... I am truly sorry for the inconvenience. I have been assured it is still cute though! 
> 
> I wrote this because someone requested I write something with Bucky. I will admit, I don't know Bucky that well, so I hope I did him justice.
> 
> So here we are, a short and sweet day 20 for all you lovely people!!!

Bucky was used to being alone in the new Avengers compound now. With the battle long over, and the team becoming significantly smaller with the ones they lost, the building, although brand new, felt incredibly empty and lonely.

He was surprised to see Peter Parker sitting on the common room couch one late Sunday afternoon. He hadn’t heard much from the kid in the months since the battle had been over. Of course, the kid was dealing with his own grief, the loss of his mentor, and the alienation that came along with being gone for five years and snapping back into a new world. Bucky felt it too.

“Hey, kid,” the boy looked up, studying the man as if he was just as surprised to have a companion. Bucky didn’t know the kid too well. They’d only met briefly a few times. Fighting against each other, and then later with each other. They’d shared a few words at the funeral, but never had they been alone like this.

“Oh, hey Mr. Barnes. I didn’t know anyone would be here this weekend,” Peter spoke up, looking somewhat dazed and far away.

“That makes two of us, kid. When did you get here?”

He shrugged, “Little while ago.”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky exhaled, “Can I help you with something? Or were you just...” Just what? People were different these days, more reflective, more sentimental. He wouldn’t judge the kid if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing there.

“Oh, no. Thanks, Mr. Barnes,” Peter assured, “I just... haven’t seen the new place, and you know, it’s been six months, so I thought...” he trailed off.

Bucky nodded, planting himself on the opposite end of the couch, “It’s pretty great, huh?”

“Yeah,” the teen breathed out, “It’s a lot bigger than before... He would have loved it.”

Bucky didn’t need to ask who ‘he’ was. Not only had Happy kept the team updated on just how much the boy had been struggling, but the man’s presence was also very obvious throughout the building. He  _ would _ have loved it.

Bucky nodded, feeling the sadness radiating off the boy, though unsure quite how to help.

“You staying awhile?”

A shrug, “I told my aunt I’d be home... later. I don’t think she minds too much. She’s been trying to get me to come here for weeks.”

Bucky didn’t respond. The boy looked like he had more to say.

“I was kind of thinking of just sitting here, maybe watch a movie? Unless that would annoy you. It’s just, Tony and I, we liked to do that, watch movies. Whenever we needed a break, or if one of us was stressed, or... I know he was never here, but I still feel closer to him here, somehow.”

“It’s fine, kid. I don’t mind if you watch a movie,” Bucky promised, “Actually, if you don’t mind that I join...”

“Of course, Mr. Barnes, sir!”

“Just Bucky’s fine, kid.”

“Sorry, Tony always got annoyed when I did that,” Peter blushed, “Said I was too polite.”

Bucky grinned, “Nothing wrong with being polite. God, Steve would have loved you,” he smiled sadly.

“I really liked Mr. Rogers! Well, I mean he did throw a jetway at me, but you know, he told me I had heart...” he ducked his head, “Sorry, I guess you must miss him a lot, huh?”

“I do,” Bucky said softly.

Peter nodded.

“Hey, Mr-uh Bucky? Did Captain Rogers like movies?”

Bucky smiled, “He did. When we were younger he was always dragging me to the cinema. Kid lived in a fantasy world half the time.” He paused, reminiscing, “Then when we woke up after the freeze we had weekly movie nights, you know, trying to catch up on everything we missed. He was like a kid in a candy shop with all those.”

Peter smiled, “Let’s watch a movie.”

Bucky nodded solemnly, “I’d love that.”

They settled in, not saying much to one another, focusing on the movie in front of them. Bucky had never heard of the film, but it seemed to mean a lot to Peter.

About partway through the movie, Peter broke the silence, “This was Tony’s favourite part,” he spoke just above a whisper, voice slightly unsteady.

“It’s a good scene,” Bucky responded. The kid looked like he was far away for a second as if he was remembering a different time, a happier memory.

“Yeah, it is,” he finally whispered.

Bucky studied him out of the corner of his eye, then without thinking, rested his hand on the kid’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Peter glanced at the hand, then toward Bucky. He took a shaky breath, “Thanks for watching this with me.”

“No problem, kid. It’s been nice to have a movie buddy again.”

Peter nodded, eyes glossy, “Maybe we could do it again sometime?”

Bucky looked at the kid, “I think that would be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for the canon compliance here. We don't like canon!! BUT, sometimes that's just where the emotions go when we write...
> 
> Please let me know what you think!!!


End file.
